The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to lifting devices, for example, a spa structure lift used to facilitate spa operation and maintenance.
In recent years, spa technology has advanced and spa related accessories have increased in number. As a result, a typical spa can include numerous accessories, which may be complicated products in themselves, irrespective of their being included with a spa. Such accessories may include aftermarket options that spa owners purchase to further enjoy their spa. Additionally, spas have become more decorative and are often considered part of the landscaping of a home. As a result, leaving accessories and spa-related equipment outside of the spa decreases the attractiveness of the spa and degrades the landscaping of the home.
The present disclosure includes systems and techniques relating to lifting devices that may facilitate access to compartments, such as spa compartments that contain spa features. According to an aspect, a structure includes a base, risers rotatably coupled with an underside of the base, a support frame rotatably coupled with the risers, rollers rotatably coupled with the support frame, and one or more lever-arms rotatably coupled with at least one of the risers, the one or more lever-arms supporting the base when the support frame is in a nested position, and the one or more lever-arms providing leverage during transition from the nested position to an actuated position of the support frame, said transition causing the base to lower and be movable on the rollers.
One or more of the following advantages may be provided. The systems and techniques described may result in simplified access to compartments through an access panel, such as the auxiliary module described herein. A single technician or service person may be enabled to remove, reposition and manipulate a heavy access panel with ease and without risking injury to personnel or to equipment, such as electronic equipment contained within the access panel. Spa operation, maintenance and/or use may be facilitated. The lift may be integrated into the access panel such that it is easy to store in a nested position, blending in with the underside of the spa to preserve the decorative nature of the spa, and also serve as an added support for the access panel when in the nested position. Moreover, the lift may be a simple, cost effective package that requires minimal maintenance.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.